The Kalamazoo medical community has formed a clinical oncology program to promote, encourage and systematize efforts to improve cancer care in this community. The program aims to continue to increase the number of cancer patients entered on high priority clinical research protocols, expand community involvement in cancer control activities, increase diffusion of new cancer care technology for use within the community and encourage multidisciplinary physician involvement and cooperation in prevention, screening and treatment. The Program is supported by two community hospitals (Borgess Medical Center and Bronson Methodist Hospital) which serve as the cancer care referral centers for the nine county Southwestern Michigan area. These hospitals provide 915 patient care beds and 91 oncology unit beds. Approximately 1,500 new cancer patients are diagnosed yearly. A computerized cancer data registry has been established for following all cancer patients treated in the community. High priority clinical research and cancer control protocols from the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group, Radiation Therapy Oncology Group and the M.D. Anderson Hospital and Tumor Institute (research bases) will be utilized to assist in achieving specific aims. Input into the type and design of protocols will be sought through Program personnel membership in above research base organizations and select committees. Protocols from research bases will be studied by the Program's Clinical Research Committee for applicability to this community. The Clinical Research Committee consists of all area oncology specialists as well as interested physicians representing multiple disciplines. Dissemination of the protocols, the science behind the project, the goals and objectives of the protocols will be carried out by Program staff as fully described in this application. Cooperation of community physicians will be obtained by communication through tumor boards, educational conferences, personal contact and the Clinical Research Committee. This communication by the Program combined with our commitment to excellence in patient care will result in achievement of specific aims, benefit our cancer patient population and contribute valuable data to advances in cancer care and control.